Possession
by iamwintermute
Summary: Danny loves Steve's tattoos, just not how he got them. Slash, Established Relationship, Kink.


A/N: Birthday present for the lovely webbgirl :) Sorry it's a bit late. It's been a busy couple of days! Cross-posted to the h50kinkmeme here. The prompt came from a twitter chat we had a few days ago with a few others… *g*

Original prompt is 'Danny/Steve, tattoo kink, Danny gives Steve grief about the tramp stamp; bonus points for Danny being jealous about the reasons behind the stamp. More bonus points for Steve covering the tramp stamp for Danny or Danny going along and giving suggestions/pointers.'

* * *

><p>Steve sat there in the chair, leaning forward on the firm cushions and he wondered how he got here.<p>

Then he remembered, as he shifted to get comfortable and pulling the muscle of his still sore ass, that it really was his own fault. Well, at least part of it.

He looked back behind him at the tattooist, who was talking to Danny. It was as if Danny knew Steve was watching him, he lifted his head up and met Steve's eye with a smirk, and Steve just knew he was in trouble.

But as he turned his head back to lay it down on the headrest, he had to smile at the previous night.

* * *

><p>Danny ran his hands from Steve's firm thighs up to Steve's taut ass, barely missing the inviting entrance that called to him. He felt his dick harden more, if that was possible. He had stripped Steve completely bare, made him lay face down on top of a pile of pillows and tied his hands to the headboard with his tie. There was a reason why he always wore a tie – came in handy when he felt like playing.<p>

"God you're beautiful, babe," Danny said hoarsely, kneading his fingers into Steve's sides before running one hand up Steve's back slowly before moving it back down to his ass. "You know I've been thinking about doing this all day, hmm? You just had to go and get wet again and take off your shirt like that, exposing my eyes to all that ink…"

Danny leaned down and nipped the sensitive skin just below Steve's hairline. "Bad, bad Steve," Danny whispered into Steve's ear.

"God, Danny," Steve groaned out. Of course, it would be his fault, his lagging thoughts barely understanding Danny's accusations. How could he forget Danny's thing about his ink?

"You _know_ I love your ink, and you _know_ how I get horny because of it," Danny growled. "That why you do it? Hmm?"

Danny began kissing his way down, and occasionally taking a teasing bite then licking the aches away. He grabbed the lube that he'd tossed onto the bed earlier, and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand, warming it before applying a wet finger to Steve's hole, pressing in slowly. Danny let his finger stay where it was, unmoving.

"Now, this tramp stamp of yours," Danny leaned down, finger still in Steve's ass, and began tracing the tribal pattern with his tongue over and over. "I know the history of all your other tats, but you never told me about this one. Steve?" and with one forceful move, Danny thrust his one finger all the way up, burying it completely into Steve's ass. He knew he'd already hit the jackpot with that one move when Steve bucked from the bed.

Steve gasped at Danny's intrusion and tried moving his hips back, desperately wanting more. But Danny would have none of that. He moved so he was straddling Steve's thighs so Steve couldn't move, his finger remaining still.

"Uh uh," Danny teased. "Not until you tell me where and why you got this thing on your back."

"Danny!" Steve moaned as Danny's chuckles caused his finger to tremble slightly, which only served to massage his prostate. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch.

"Spill," Danny ordered. "Tell me, and I'll give you what you want."

Steve groaned loudly at Danny's words. He's desperate now, his cock already rock hard and leaking against the bed sheet under them.

"," Steve mumbled his answer all in one go in embarrassment.

"Say that again?" Danny moved his finger slightly as punishment. "Slowly this time."

"Hmm!" Steve moaned with Danny's finger and begged. "Alright! Alright…"

"Yes?"

"I got drunk with my team in Mexico, and they dragged me to the parlor," Steve said between his gasps. "They said I need one since I got laid the most out of the entire team."

"Oh really?" Danny huffed out a harsh laugh. "What made them think that? That's ok. It's history. Now your ass is mine."

Danny was jealous and he wasn't quite sure why – the women (and men, Danny added) that Steve had fucked were far away and ancient history. Maybe because the tattoo on his back was an in-your-face reminder of that?

"Danny…" Steve groaned, sounding desperate. "Please…"

"Fine, McGarrett. I'll let it go, this time," Danny finally gave in, because he couldn't wait to shove himself into that tight ass anymore. "But tomorrow. Tomorrow we're going to the parlor to remedy this dumb tramp stamp."

"Whatever you want, just fuck me. Now!" Steve wasn't paying attention to what Danny was saying anymore. All he could think about is Danny's thick cock up his ass.

"Aren't you a pushy bottom," Danny removed his finger and prepped himself with plenty of lube. He lined his throbbing erection up to Steve's hole and pushed in without warning.

"Danny!" Steve groaned happily as Danny thrust in, filling him completely.

"God you're tight," Danny couldn't help yelling it out as he began to pound into Steve, hard and fast. Steve felt so very good, all hot and wet around him, Danny thought as he tossed his head back in pleasure, his hands gripping firmly on Steve's hips enough to bruise.

It didn't take long for Danny to start feeling the familiar tingles at the base of his spine, signaling his impending climax. He moved one hand to Steve's hard, leaking cock and began to stroke in the same pace as his thrusts.

Steve's brain had stopped cooperating long before Danny began to stroke him, and he could only make needy, whimpering noises as the synchronized thursts and strokes moved in and around him. He was flying so high from Danny fucking him he couldn't stop himself from screaming as he fell right over the edge and exploded between Danny's fingers.

The wetness between his fingers set Danny off. He bucked against Steve fast, and finally stilled with his cock buried deep in Steve, pouring every last drop of come into Steve.

"Oh Geez," Danny cried as he collapsed next to Steve, both of them still trying to come down from the high of their orgasms. And as Danny reached his clean hand over to Steve, slowly stroking the ink on his sweaty back, an idea formed in his sex-muddled mind that had him smiling before he drifted into a light doze.


End file.
